This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from prior Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-145211, filed May 15, 2001.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a portable computer. More particularly, the invention relates to a structure that makes the apparatus housing appear thin.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus, such as a portable computer, comprises a housing and a display unit. The housing has a keyboard. The display unit incorporates a liquid crystal display panel. The display unit is supported on the housing and can be rotated to move between a closed position and an opened position. In the closed position, the display unit lies in a horizontal plane, covering the keyboard. In the opened position, the display unit stands upright, exposing the keyboard and the liquid crystal display panel. When rotated into the closed position, the display unit overlaps the housing. As long as the display unit overlaps the housing, the electronic apparatus remains like a flat box.
Electronic apparatuses of this type will attain a high commercial value if they are compact and excel in portability. The housing of a portable apparatus, which contains functional components, such as a hard disk drive, a circuit board and the like, needs to be as thin as possible, while retaining a desirable outer appearance.
To render the housing as thin as desired, various measures have been taken. First, the functional components to be incorporated into the housing have been made smaller and thinner. Second, the wall thickness of the housing has been reduced. Third, the layout of components has been changed to help decrease the thickness of the housing. Fourth, the number of components required has been reduced to a minimum.
Recent years saw a rapid advancement in communications systems, each comprising electronic apparatuses and a network that supports the apparatuses. In the communications systems, portable electronic apparatuses are used in increasing numbers. It is demanded that the housing of the electronic apparatus be thinner so that the apparatus may be more portable.
It is no exaggeration to say that the apparatus housing and the functional components can no longer be made thinner. The apparatus housing cannot be expected to be thinner. It is now desired that the housing be designed to appear as thin as possible, no matter where it is used.
The present invention has been made in view of the foregoing. An object of the invention is to provide a portable electronic apparatus comprising a housing that is designed to appear thinner and more compact than it actually is.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.